Mini-Uzi
The Mini Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is a more compact variant of the ubiquitous Uzi submachine gun. The Mini Uzi is 360 mm (14.17 inches) long and is a scaled-down version of the Uzi, firing the same 9x19mm cartridge. First introduced in 1980 for use as a weapon for personnel that require a compact defensive weapon, the Mini Uzi comes with a side-folding stock and retains a small forward hand grip. The Mini Uzi has a rate of fire of 950 rpm, or about 16 rounds per second. Call of Duty 4 In single player, the Mini Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in Crew Expendable, Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, and No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. It is also the favored weapon of Victor Zakhaev. In multiplayer, the Mini Uzi is unlocked at level 13. The Mini Uzi can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, suppressor or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil makes it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. A gold skin for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun challenge has been completed. The Mini-Uzi can best be compared to the P90. The P90 has slightly less recoil, a larger magazine, and a slightly lower rate of fire (the Mini Uzi fires 15.86 bullets per second, while the P90 fires 15.38 bullets per second). However, the fact that the Uzi shares ammo with the MP5 and M9 means ammo will be less scarce than with the P90. The Uzi also boasts a faster reload speed, making up for the smaller clip size (32 vs 50). All things considered however, most players consider the P90 superior. As with the MP5, equipping an M9 as a sidearm will give the player the combined ammunition for both guns, as both are chambered for the 9x19 Parabellum. Image:uzi_4.png|Mini Uzi Image:uziiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:Golduzi.png|Gold Uzi suppressed Call of Duty 4 DS The Mini-Uzi in the DS version is similar to the one in the console games, but it has a 40-round magazine. Its ROF seems to be slower as well, mostly because the DS can't handle the console version's firing speed. File:Uzi_ds.png| File:uziiron_ds.png|Iron Sights. Trivia *The in game model, as seen by the player, shows incorrect usage of the weapon. From the player's view, the gun is held with only one hand and the stock is folded to the side, which would make the gun nearly impossible to use well. The character model, however, holds the gun correctly, but keeps the stock folded and instead uses it as a vertical foregrip. *There is a distinct fingerprint on the base of the Mini Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camo. *The name in the game is incorrect, putting a hyphen in between the two words even though there is no grammatical reason why this would be done. *The picture of the gun in Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight. This was also the case with the Winchester Model 1200 and M249 SAW *Victor Zakhaev`s Mini-Uzi has a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. Video Gold Mini Uzi mwITYAWs480&fmt=18! Category:Modern Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons